Indicios de cosas invisibles
by LDGV
Summary: Quizás todo comenzó demasiado rápido, o tal vez las cosas sucedieron cuando debían suceder. Videl, habiendo recolectado un millar de pistas, al fin pudo arrinconarlo logrando descubrir la verdad. Y Gohan, viéndose contra la espada y la pared, jamás imaginó que él también haría sus propios descubrimientos haciendo que ambos dejaran de ser los que eran. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Indicios de cosas invisibles**

A lo largo de su vida, Gohan había vivido cosas que la mayoría jamás creería. Desde muy niño fue entrenado con dureza para que controlara los dones que su padre le heredó; después de eso, viajó por el espacio visitando otros mundos donde libró batallas que casi fueron su fin. Al volver a casa otras peleas le esperaban y, hasta ese punto, parecía que nunca conocería la normalidad.

Pero se equivocaba, aún le quedaban muchas experiencias nuevas por vivir. Cuando su madre le comentó sus intenciones de inscribirlo en una preparatoria, Gohan no supo qué pensar. Siendo esta la primera vez que estaría rodeado de más individuos de su edad, carecía de un criterio con el cual guiarse y así juzgar la situación.

Con sincera inocencia, se aventuró a explorar la sociedad de forma más tranquila y común llegando a integrarse, poco a poco, en el ambiente juvenil que albergaba aquella secundaria. Y allí, de entre todos los demás, tres personas sobresalieron convirtiéndose en una especie de trampolín que lo sacó de aquella existencia aislada llevándolo a un entorno muchísimo más social.

* * *

– Videl, tal vez deberíamos volver pronto antes que noten nuestra ausencia…

– Aún no ha terminado el receso, tenemos tiempo…

* * *

Shapner, quien era el típico bufón del salón, solía hacerle bromas por sus altas calificaciones y por su aparente ineptitud para los deportes. El rubio, por otra parte, también presumía su musculatura adorando ser el centro de atención de las chicas. Sin embargo, para su mala fortuna, la chica a la que deseaba hechizar era completamente inmune a sus banales encantos.

El siguiente eslabón en la cadena era Ireza. Si bien era muy amable y simpática, en ocasiones ponía a prueba los nervios de Gohan al coquetearle o al ser demasiado efusiva. A veces, sin aviso, Ireza se enganchaba a uno de sus brazos mientras caminaban por los corredores de la escuela avergonzándolo hasta las nubes. Tanta proximidad con una mujer aún le era difícil de digerir.

Aunque, el tema de la proximidad, se volvería una cuestión que escalaría límites insospechados. Y allí, justamente, entraba ella: la tercera y más importante pieza del rompecabezas.

Videl, desde un inicio, fue quien más mostró interés en él. Con lo sucedido con el guerrero dorado, ella de inmediato fue atando cabos sueltos encaminándose directamente hacia Gohan quien, pese a esforzarse por no llamar la atención, solamente conseguía lo contrario. Ella, enfocándose más y más en él, entró en un laberinto del cual no podría salir con facilidad.

Gohan, por otro lado, fue conociéndola más de cerca descubriendo su labor heroica teniéndole un tremendo respeto y admiración. Aún así, le era imposible negar que cada vez más se le dificultaba perderle la pista. Ella, como si tuviese ojos de halcón, vigilaba sus movimientos esperando cualquier tropiezo para confirmar sus sospechas sobre él.

* * *

– Videl, ya sonó la campana–rompiendo suavemente el beso que compartían, Gohan le susurró procurando que nadie los descubriese–debemos irnos ya…

– Sólo quédate un minuto más–reuniendo sus labios, una agitada Videl se aferró más a él sabiendo que tenía razón.

– Está bien…

* * *

Con la llegada del Gran Saiyaman, Gohan pensaba que despistaría a Videl conduciéndola por un camino sin salida que la alejaría de él. Empero, volviendo a equivocarse, Gohan provocó que ella acentuara sus inquietudes sobre él necesitando únicamente una pequeña confirmación para desenmascararlo. Y con eso en mente, Videl le tendió una trampa muy sencilla pero eficaz.

Diciéndole que necesitaba su ayuda para comprender un ejercicio matemático, Videl lo condujo hasta la biblioteca de la preparatoria aprovechando que no había nadie allí. Con lentitud, con mucha tranquilidad, fue edificando su emboscada comentándole lo difícil que se le hacía poder entender aquel problema aritmético.

Gohan, muy confiado y con la guardia baja, no dudó en sentarse junto a ella mostrándole en uno de sus cuadernos cómo resolver aquel dilema. Videl, siguiéndole la corriente, fingía escuchar sus explicaciones acercando una de sus manos al reloj que Gohan acostumbraba usar. Ella, semanas atrás, se percató que el Gran Saiyaman tenía uno exactamente igual al que Gohan traía consigo.

Así pues, intuyendo que se trataba del mismo artefacto, Videl creía que con ese aparato probaría de una vez por todas que Gohan y el Gran Saiyaman eran un sólo ser. Y justo cuando Gohan pestañeó al darle vuelta a una página, Videl actuó veloz aferrándose a la prueba definitiva que daría por terminado el misterio de la verdadera identidad del superhéroe enmascarado.

– _¿Qué haces, Videl?_

– _Ya no tienes salida, Gohan…_

– _¿De qué estás hablando?_

– _No te hagas el tonto; sabes muy bien de qué hablo._

Asustado, maldiciendo por su ingenuidad, Gohan intentó apartar el brazo pero Videl se lo negó al sujetarse de él con fuerza. Sudando, con su corazón bombeando con ímpetu, Gohan buscaba la manera de distanciarse de Videl sin lastimarla ni demostrándole sus poderes. Así pues, levantándose abruptamente, Gohan trató nuevamente de separarse de Videl.

– _Videl, por favor suéltame._

– _Lo haré cuando admitas que eres el Gran Saiyaman._

– _Videl, yo no soy…_

– _¡No más mentiras!_

Vociferando, sacando a relucir su carácter, Videl lo empujó hacia uno de los estantes repletos de libros examinando más de cerca el reloj. Gohan, por instinto y sin evitarlo, reaccionó como si estuviese en una pelea devolviéndole el empujón que lanzó a Videl al piso viéndola como se deslizaba unos cuantos metros. Y al ver lo que hizo, el pánico se apoderó de él por completo.

– _¡Videl, lo siento tanto!_ –Acercándosele, le extendió una mano– _¿no te lastimaste?_

Sin embargo, reacia a rendirse, Videl se aprovechó de su preocupación halándolo hacia el suelo simultáneamente a que le aplicaba una llave de lucha para inmovilizarlo. Riéndose divertida, Videl se adjudicaba la victoria creyendo que Gohan ya no podría hacer nada para liberarse. Pero, haciéndole ver lo equivocada que estaba, Gohan fue poniéndose de pie con ella encima de él.

No pudiendo retenerlo por mucho más, Videl improvisó rodeándolo con sus piernas a su vez que hacía lo mismo con sus brazos al engancharse del cuello de Gohan. El cual, ya erguido, tranquilizó las acciones queriendo evitar que sucediese algo que lamentaría para siempre. Por ello, sacudiéndose un poco, Gohan se esforzó por razonar con ella.

– _Videl, te lo pido por favor, suéltame y te prometo que no me molestaré contigo por esto._

– _Usas un reloj similar al del Gran Saiyaman; de hecho, estoy convencida que es el mismo_ –como si fuese una cuerda de salvamento, Videl persistía en no soltarlo– _no te soltaré hasta que admitas la verdad o que me dejes inspeccionar tu reloj de cerca._

– _Videl, por favor…_

– _¿Para qué sigues negándolo, para qué?_ –Empecinada, la chica de coletas era un hueso duro de roer– _si en verdad no fueras el Gran Saiyaman, me dejarías examinar tu reloj sin poner ninguna excusa. Admítelo de una vez, Gohan._

Si fuese otro tipo de hombre hubiese hecho mil cosas con tal de silenciarla; pero al no querer engrandecer el lío en el que se metió, Gohan optó por mejor dejar de resistirse y apelar a la comprensión. Y así, dando un resoplido de derrota, Gohan acabó por ceder esperando que su secreto continuase siéndolo cuando terminase esa nada grata conversación.

– _De acuerdo, Videl. Tú ganas…_

– _¿Qué dijiste?_

– _Ya me oíste, tú ganas._

– _¡No voy a caer en ese truco!_

– _No es ningún truco, Videl_ –sabiendo que ya no podía retractarse, Gohan miró su reloj dispuesto a continuar– _eres una chica muy astuta, eres la única a la que no pude engañar. Lo admito, yo soy el Gran Saiyaman. Ahora te pido que por favor me sueltes, te diré lo que quieras saber…_

Pasmada, sin creer que haya sido tan fácil, Videl dudó por unos segundos antes de liberarlo saltando al suelo. Aún así, sin bajar la vigilancia, Videl no se alejó manteniéndose muy cerca de él en caso que Gohan estuviera tramando algo. Pero, para sorpresa de Videl, eso no sucedió. Gohan se quedó parado donde estaba sin moverse, parecía que sus palabras eran verdaderas.

Gohan, en sus adentros, debatía consigo mismo sobre qué cosas debía decirle. Era obvio que Videl no se conformaría con sólo su confesión, le preguntaría sobre el guerrero dorado lo cual traería a colación los acontecimientos de la batalla con Cell. Literalmente, Videl lo acorraló. Entre más mentía más complicada se tornaba la situación. No había más salida, tendría que decir la verdad.

– _¿Y bien, qué estás esperando?_ –Con rudeza, como siempre ha sido su personalidad, Videl se sentía como en un interrogatorio policial– _quiero saberlo todo: cómo vuelas y cómo es que tienes esa fuerza. No te guardes ningún detalle._

– _Está bien, pero primero quiero pedirte que conserves en secreto todo lo que te diré_ –volteándose hacia ella, Gohan le dedicó una triste sonrisa– _la principal razón por la que escondí mis poderes era para poder tener una vida tranquila y normal, si todos se enteraran de las cosas que puedo hacer ya no podría venir más a la escuela. Por favor Videl, te lo suplico. Prométeme que no le dirás nada sobre esto a nadie…_

Al verlo, al mirar su expresión de sincera tristeza, el triunfalismo que imperaba en Videl fue enfriándose tranquilizando sus ánimos. Por ello, y con una actitud más ecuánime, Videl se cruzó de brazos al reclinarse en una pared. Allí, sabiendo que el juego del gato y el ratón al fin se terminó, Videl no vio necesario seguir con tanto ahínco. Era tiempo de ir más lento.

– _Te lo prometo, guardaré el secreto_ –con voz más amable, le aseguró posando su mirada en él– _pero te lo advierto, quiero la verdad. Si me mientes en lo más mínimo, yo…_

– _No te preocupes, mientras guardes el secreto te prometo ser sincero…_

Con los vientos huracanados disipándose, Gohan y Videl volvieron a sentarse en la mesa que minutos antes los acogió pero ahora colocándose uno frente al otro. Gohan, rascándose la nuca, pensaba por donde comenzar mientras Videl, impacientándose, trataba de no volver a exaltarse queriendo darle a Gohan la confianza para hablar.

Así pues, tomándola por sorpresa, Gohan escogió el camino más sencillo y comenzó por el inicio. Dejando para otra ocasión revelaciones de mayor peso, Gohan empezó a explicarle sus poderes hablándole del ki. Videl, en un principio, naturalmente no le creyó pero al ver como Gohan creaba una brillante esfera de luz en su mano, perdió el don del habla quedándose totalmente atónita.

Incrédula, con su escepticismo al máximo, la mente racional de Videl se negaba a creer lo que sus sentidos percibían. Gohan, por su parte, se puso de pie flotando sobre el piso destrozando cualquier cuestionamiento. Por más falso o imposible que aquello se veía, Videl ya no pudo negarse más. Y al renunciar a la negación, algo más pasó.

La incredulidad le dio su lugar a la fascinación.

– _¿Yo también podría hacer lo mismo?_ –maravillada, se le acercó viendo de cerca lo que parecía ser un acto de magia– _¿yo también podría, Gohan?_

– _Como te expliqué todas las personas tenemos un ki, y eso te incluye a ti Videl_ –aterrizando, un Gohan más relajado le respondió con serenidad– _como nunca has controlado tu ki tal vez te tome algo de tiempo, pero no dudo que puedas volar como yo._

Videl, mirando sus propios pies, se imaginó a ella misma liberándose de las cadenas de la gravedad volando por el cielo como lo hacía el Gran Saiyaman. Quizás era una fantasía casi infantil, pero si existía una remota posibilidad de concretarla, Videl no dudaría en intentarlo. Por ende, consecuentemente, Videl no se tardó en dar el gran salto: aprender.

– _Gohan, enséñame a volar. Quiero aprender a volar._

Rogándole, olvidándose de su orgullo, Videl sorprendió a Gohan al escucharla. Él, tragando saliva, nunca esperó que las cosas llegaran a ese punto. Aún así, conociendo la clase de persona que era Videl, Gohan hizo a un lado sus vacilaciones tomando una decisión. Una decisión que, ni ella ni él, jamás imaginaron que los llevaría a necesitarse con desesperación, e inclusive, con deseo.

Gohan, sellando el destino de ambos, concedió la petición de Videl sólo con la condición de entrenarla siempre y cuando nadie más lo supiera. Videl, aceptando de inmediato, experimentó tanta felicidad que por un santiamén dio la impresión de ser una niña abriendo sus regalos de navidad. Con todo arreglado, Gohan y Videl acordaron comenzar a entrenar la tarde siguiente.

* * *

– Videl, vámonos ya antes que alguien nos encuentre…–arrinconándola suavemente contra las paredes del armario de limpieza, a Gohan le dolió tener que volver a fingir una vez que ambos salieran de su escondite.

– Está bien, saldré yo primero para que nadie sospeche–todavía teniendo el sabor de los besos de Gohan en sus labios, la piel de Videl ardía en llamas gracias a las acuciosas manos de Gohan que se aventuraron bajo su blusa–espera un minuto y luego sales tú…

– Sí, eso haré…

* * *

Siendo una soleada tarde de miércoles y con las lecciones terminadas, Videl inventó una excusa rápida para despedirse de Shapner e Ireza quien, con suspicacia, no dijo nada aunque sospechaba que algo ocurría. Con eso hecho, Videl se escabulló como pudo llegando a la azotea de la escuela donde Gohan, el día anterior, le aseguró que la esperaría al acabarse la jornada escolar.

Agitada, tremendamente ansiosa por comenzar, Videl abrió de un portazo la puerta de la terraza buscándolo en todas direcciones. Y si bien temía que Gohan la haya engañado, sus retinas azuladas no se tardaron en hallarlo apreciando en silencio el paisaje de Ciudad Satán. Videl, retirando el sudor de su frente, se aproximó a Gohan quien se volteó hacia ella para recibirla.

– _¿Cómo saliste del salón tan rápido?_ –Videl, planteándole una pregunta muy válida, se paró junto a él reclinándose en la misma barandilla– _cuando sonó la campana desapareciste en un segundo, por un momento llegué a creer que te habías escapado…_

– _En realidad corrí en medio de todos ustedes llegando hasta aquí. Gracias a mi ki, pude acelerar de tal forma que nadie en el salón pudo verme_ –con sinceridad, ya no teniendo que esconderle ese tipo de cuestiones, Gohan le replicó– _con el ki se pueden hacer muchas cosas, no sólo volar y tener más fuerza. También es posible aumentar la velocidad y los reflejos, así como detectar la ubicación y el nivel de tus adversarios en una pelea._

– _¡Quiero que me enseñes a hacer todo eso!_

– _Un paso a la vez, Videl. Un paso a la vez_ –apaciguando su efervescencia, Gohan posó una mano en uno de sus hombros– _pero antes de hacer todo eso o tan siquiera volar, lo primero que tienes que hacer es expulsar tu ki y controlarlo. Si no lo controlas adecuadamente, jamás podrás aprender…_

– _¡Entonces no perdamos el tiempo, comencemos!_

Poniéndose cómodos en el piso, Gohan le mostró la manera correcta de expulsar su poder interno esperando que Videl le prestara su total atención. No obstante, Videl ignoró lo que decía enfocándose simplemente en la destellante energía que brillaba entre las palmas de Gohan. Ella, como si estuviese embrujada, se reclinó hacia adelante sintiendo en su rostro el calor de esa luz.

Gohan, contagiándose de su asombro, se petrificó observando como su ki iluminaba las facciones de Videl resaltando su belleza natural. Su piel nívea, su cara delicada, su diminuta nariz y sus bellísimos ojos azules le hicieron olvidar el motivo por el cual estaban allí. Y Gohan, sacudiéndose, reaccionó desapareciendo aquel destello regresando a la normalidad a Videl.

– _Ahora inténtalo tú, no te presiones y hazlo con calma…_

– _A ver…_

Viéndola pasar por varias etapas, Gohan fue testigo de cómo el enojo de Videl fue empeorando a medida que fracasaba en manipular su ki. Su lindura fue sucumbiendo más y más por la furia propiciando que, en reiteradas oportunidades, Gohan tuviese que tranquilizarla para que volviera a intentarlo. Empero, para frustración de Videl, el resultaba era el mismo.

– _Videl, quizás deberíamos tomar un…_

Queriendo animarla, Gohan la sujetó de una muñeca teniendo la idea de descansar un poco. Sin embargo, al tocarla y sin que él lo esperase, Videl alzó la mirada provocando que se vieran entre sí. Gohan, sin palabras, se quedó mudo al notar como varias lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de Videl. Jamás, ni una sola vez desde que la conoció, la había visto tan decepcionada de sí misma.

Verla así le dolió, de verdad que le dolió. Videl podría ser muy testaruda y grosera pero sus acciones heroicas eran un reflejo de su nobleza, debajo de esa apariencia de chica ruda y mandona existía una mujer de buen corazón. Por ello, haciendo suya su desilusión, a Gohan se le vino a la mente un modo para regresarle su motivación.

– _¿Qué haces?_ –Molesta consigo misma por haber llorado ante él, Videl secó sus lágrimas rápidamente mientras Gohan la sujetaba de un brazo– _¿no vamos a seguir entrenando?_

– _Videl, siento que tienes demasiada prisa por aprender a volar. Y eso es lo que te está impidiendo conseguirlo, tienes que relajarte y tomar las cosas con más calma_ –sin soltarla, Gohan le dio un vistazo fugaz a sus alrededores constatando que no había nadie cerca– _quiero ayudarte Videl, quiero que puedas volar por tu cuenta pero para que lo logres tienes que olvidarte de tu ansiedad._

– _¿Y cómo planeas que haga eso?_

– _Dando un paseo._

– _¿Un paseo?_

– _¡Sujétate!_

Tomándola desprevenida, Gohan la cargó en sus brazos ocasionando que Videl actuara a la defensiva. Pese a eso, Gohan se le adelantó emprendiendo el vuelo a toda máquina elevándose más y más sin que Videl pudiese creerlo. Ella, sintiéndose indefensa en muchísimo tiempo, escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Gohan temiendo morir al caerse desde esa altura.

Pero, tan pronto como se elevó, Gohan se detuvo entre las nubes quedando cautivado por lo vulnerable que Videl lucía. Aún no lo comprendía, le costaba trabajo entenderlo, pero la ambivalencia que Videl producía en él le resultaba encantadora. Podía ser dura como una roca pero también tan frágil como un cristal, tal dualidad le hizo descubrir más de él mismo.

– _Videl, abre los ojos y mira…_

Reacia al comienzo, Videl fue girándose hasta ver el precioso lienzo que se pintaba ante ella. El sol, protagonizando el atardecer, iba escondiéndose en la curvatura de la Tierra dejando detrás de sí un rastro de tonos anaranjados, amarrillos y rojizos. Algunas estrellas, comenzando a titilar con levedad, anunciaban que en cuestión de unas horas la luna reinaría en la oscuridad.

Mirando hacia abajo, Videl observó lo insignificante que Ciudad Satán parecía debajo de sus botas. Los transeúntes y los automóviles se convirtieron en hormigas, todo lo construido por la civilización humana perdió su magnificencia. Videl, genuinamente boquiabierta, sintió como sus coletas se agitaban por las heladas ráfagas de viento que a esa altitud reclamaban el firmamento.

– _Es hermoso, hermoso…_

– _Si quieres hacer esto tú misma, lo único que tienes que hacer es olvidarte de tu impaciencia_ –muy sonriente, Gohan supo que su plan funcionó tal y como lo esperaba– _por hoy hemos terminado con el entrenamiento, debes estar agotada por tantos intentos. Te llevaré a tu casa, quiero que cenes y que descanses mucho. Mañana necesitarás todas tus fuerzas…_

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Videl no dijo nada entretanto Gohan reanudó la marcha enrumbándose hacia la mansión de Mr. Satán. Percibiendo la vertiginosa aceleración, Videl se reía a carcajadas al disfrutar del paseo apeteciendo, a causa de la adrenalina, que Gohan volara aún más rápido. Y Gohan, sin ninguna restricción, la complació al incluir algunas acrobáticas y arriesgadas piruetas.

Riéndose, como un par de bobos, atrás se quedaron las intrigas, las conjeturas, las sospechas y las dudas. Ya sin el peso de ser ella la perseguidora y él el perseguido, Videl y Gohan pudieron verse de una forma que antes nunca hubiesen podido. Por ende, mirándolo fijamente, ella observó con detenimiento minúsculos detalles que hacía unas semanas ni siquiera consideró importantes.

Su cabello negro, puntiagudo y despeinado, lo dotaban de un aspecto que evidenciaba su estilo de vida apacible. Su risa, si bien sonaba un poco tonta, era tan contagiosa que la incitó a ser menos amargada y más abierta. Gohan no era para nada como los otros chicos de la escuela, y sintiendo su tez sonrojándose, Videl admitía que el aire de misterio que lo envolvía le resultaba fascinante.

Ante tal muestra de sinceridad, Videl se vio inundada de una enorme vergüenza por su comportamiento hacia Gohan. Fue egoísta, sólo pensó en sí misma sin entender por qué Gohan se escondía. Fue arrogante y muy descortés con él; empero, Gohan jamás le reclamó ni la alejó. Al menos, lo único que podía hacer era disculparse y agradecerle por su infinita paciencia con ella.

– _Fue divertido Videl, pero ahora ve y descansa. Mañana seguiremos donde nos quedamos…_

– _¡Gohan, espera un segundo!_

Colocándola con delicadeza en el jardín de la residencia del campeón, Gohan pretendía irse a su casa cuando Videl lo detuvo. Ella, vacilante, fue reacomodando sus pensamientos hasta que finalmente pudo expresarlos:

– _Quiero disculparme contigo, desde que llegaste a la escuela no he dejado de acosarte y de meterte en apuros_ –sabiendo que hacía lo correcto, Videl no se detuvo– _ahora puedo entender por qué escondías tus poderes, si yo hubiese estado en tus zapatos habría hecho lo mismo. Y ayer fue la gota que derramó el vaso, fui muy arrogante al exigirte cosas que no tenías que darme. Perdóname Gohan, he sido una pésima compañera de clases…_

– _Videl, no tienes que sentirte culpable_ –Gohan, verdaderamente sorprendido, se acercó a ella con lentitud– _no niego que muchas veces temí que ya no podría volver a la escuela, pero nunca vi malas intenciones en ti. Me recuerdas mucho a mi madre, tal vez te la presente algún día, ella y tú se parecen tanto. Las dos son las únicas personas en todo el mundo que consiguen ponerme nervioso, creo que le caerías muy bien a mi mamá…_

Videl iba a hablarle, pero Gohan tomó la delantera.

– _No tienes que disculparte, olvidemos todo lo pasado. A partir de hoy es un borrón y cuenta nueva…_

– _Gracias Gohan, prometo no volver a meterte en problemas._

– _Ve y descansa, mañana aprenderás a volar…_

Esa noche Videl durmió como si no lo hubiera hecho en siglos; aunque tal agotamiento fue la antesala de su mayor éxito. Ya que, la mañana siguiente, fue el génesis de una nueva Videl, una Videl renovada que rompió con sus límites superando las barreras de la humanidad. Tuvo muchos tropiezos, como era de esperar, pero los fue venciendo uno a la vez gracias a la tutela de Gohan.

Así, con cada día, los progresos de Videl fueron multiplicándose exponencialmente logrado pasar de sólo levitar escasos milímetros hasta revolotear por encima de los rascacielos. Gohan, orgulloso de Videl, no despegó su atención de ella manteniéndose alerta en caso que fuera necesario su intervención. De continuar con ese ritmo, en pocas semanas ya no tendría nada que enseñarle.

No obstante, sin que lo notasen, la complicidad y la química que fueron entretejiendo los fue haciendo más y más cercanos propiciando una mutua evolución personal. A pasos agigantados el Gohan tímido y torpe fue volviéndose más seguro, ya no le apenaba que Ireza le coqueteara o se enganchara de él. Incluso, para su propia sorpresa, empezó a sentirse atraído por las chicas.

Pero no por cualquiera, solamente una de las miles de chicas en la preparatoria le hacía ruborizarse.

* * *

– Videl, Videl–Ireza, susurrándole al verla sentarse en su asiento, se reclinó hacia ella con una expresión de intriga–últimamente estás llegando muy tarde a clases…

– Es que no escuché la campana, eso es todo…

– ¿En serio? –sin creerle, Ireza le apuntó a la puerta del salón por donde Gohan entraba justamente–pues también he notado que Gohan entra pocos minutos después de ti…

– ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

* * *

Lo admitiera o no, fue tomándole cariño a Gohan llegando al extremo de pensar, con más calma, qué ropa usar como un esfuerzo tácito por ganarse una mirada suya. Tal y como Ireza lo hacía cuando la visitaba, se veía al espejo probándose diversas combinaciones de vestuario descartando todas sus opciones al no quedar satisfecha.

Ireza le recalcó, en innumerables ocasiones, que su guardarropa era demasiado aburrido y poco variado. Su estilo de vestir no parecía ser el de una jovencita de dieciséis años; al contrario, Ireza solía bromear sobre eso diciéndole que se vestía como una anciana. Videl, en aquel entonces, era inmune a tales críticas y meramente las ignoraba. Pero ahora odiaba darle la razón, lo odiaba.

– _¡Videl, no subas tanto!_ –Observando como ella se esforzaba por subir más alto, Gohan se alarmó de inmediato– _¡tu cuerpo apenas está acostumbrándose a volar, si le exiges demasiado podrías perder la concentración y caerías!_

– _¡Estoy bien, no te preocupes!_ –Confiada, creyendo que tenía todo bajo control, Videl hizo caso omiso a sus consejos– _¡sólo quiero ver qué tan alto puedo subir!_

– _¡Es igual de terca que mamá!_

Recordándose a sí mismo cuando Picorro le enseñó a volar, Gohan se apresuró en alcanzarla sabiendo el peligro que corría. Videl, por su parte, iba perdiendo la visión al exceder la capacidad de su ki debilitándose progresivamente. Dándose cuenta de su error, demasiado tarde, Videl se vio invadida por el terror al ser jalada por la gravedad cayendo en picada hacia su muerte.

Gohan, viéndola caer, se dirigió hacia ella volando como un cohete al ver como el suelo se volvía inmenso con el transcurrir de los segundos. Videl, cayendo de espaldas, se insultaba mentalmente por haber sido tan estúpida. Despidiéndose de su padre, Videl apretó sus párpados rogándole a la providencia que el impacto no resultase en demasía doloroso.

Pero el mortal impacto nunca llegó.

– _¡Te tengo!_

Gohan, apareciendo de la nada, la atrapó como si fuese una pelota de béisbol envolviéndola con su cuerpo recibiendo él, y no ella, la fuerza del choque que los hizo crear un cráter en el verdoso piso del parque de la ciudad. Allí, cubiertos de tierra y de trozos de hierba, ambos respiraban con pesadez esforzándose por recuperar el aliento.

Hablándole con voz cortada, Videl pedía perdón un millón de veces a lo que Gohan le contestaba que no se preocupara. Aún inconsciente de sus movimientos, Videl rodó sobre sí misma quejándose por un molesto calambre que convulsionó sus músculos. Con sus pulmones al borde del colapso, abrieron los ojos mirándose el uno al otro descubriendo la posición que compartían:

Él debajo de ella.

Ella arriba de él.

Sus jadeos, chocando y mezclándose, eran el único sonido que escuchaban en el fondo de aquel agujero que cavaron. Gohan, extendiendo una mano, retiró algunas manchas de fango que ensuciaban la cara de Videl quien oía sus latidos vibrar con ahínco en su pecho. Y sin más, dejando las explicaciones para después, Gohan la haló hacia él sin que ella se resistiera en lo más mínimo.

Meses atrás, ninguno de ellos hubiese imaginado tal escena. Una escena que, lo creyeran o no, se estaba dando. Videl, pese al agotamiento y al dolor muscular, halló una paz tan relajante en aquel tenue contacto que simplemente dejó de pensar actuando por puro instinto. Así pues, guiada y conducida por aquella emoción primigenia, Videl cerró sus ojos seducida por su sentido del tacto.

Fue un beso torpe, inexperto y sumamente honesto. Sus labios se acariciaban con delicadeza, sin prisa, tomándose su tiempo para conocerse y mimarse. Y Videl, con varios quejidos leves, agradeció cada muestra de atención que la boca de Gohan le ofrecía a la suya. Ahora podía entender por qué Ireza parloteaba tanto sobre el tema, en verdad era algo mágico y sublime.

Gohan, muy apenado pero motivado por el roce de su piel contra la de ella, la abrazó con fuerza apretando su diminuto y delgado ser negándose a la idea de dejarla ir. Aquel gesto era propio de un joven en pleno descubrimiento de nuevas sensaciones, sensaciones que eran un indicio más que el Gohan de antes se había convertido en un Gohan con más confianza en sí mismo.

Un Gohan que no dudaba en expresarse y en explorar más de la vida.

Lastimosamente para él, aquello no duró mucho. Ambos, al necesitar respirar, se separaron sin atreverse a mirarse aún comprendiendo y asimilando lo que acababan de hacer. Videl, con su faz enrojecida por la vergüenza, ladeó su cabeza ocultándola de Gohan quien no se tardó en arrepentirse a su vez que buscaba alguna disculpa que le ayudara a salir de dicho aprieto.

Sin embargo, sin saber qué decirse, los dos guardaron silencio mientras lentamente se erguían. Gohan, todavía sujetándola, dio un salto hacia la superficie que les permitió escapar de aquel hoyo. Y si bien un potente mareo la mermaba, Videl se soltó del agarre de Gohan dando unos pasos bamboleantes encaminándose a un árbol cercano.

Y allí, al ver sus dificultades para caminar, Gohan se envalentonó y se dispuso a hablarle.

– _¿Necesitas ayuda, Videl?_ –cauto, no queriendo agravar el problema, Gohan le cuestionó con voz humilde.

– _Me voy a casa, adiós…_

Cortante y apresurada, Videl ni siquiera se giró para verlo rebuscando en sus pantaloncillos hasta encontrar la cápsula con su vieja aeronave. Accionando aquel artefacto, su avión apareció entre una columna de humo subiéndose en él con torpeza todavía sin mirarlo. Gohan, captando la indirecta, se lamentaba por dentro dándose cuenta que cometió un tremendo error.

Un error en apariencia irreparable.

Aunque le dolía moverse, la obstinación de Videl le impidió detenerse piloteando su aeroplano de regreso a casa dejando a un abatido Gohan que se limitó a sólo observarla marcharse. Lapidándolo aún más, Gohan recordó que el fin de semana apenas comenzaba lo cual significaba que no la volvería a ver hasta el lunes siguiente. Y poniendo a prueba su paciencia, no creía resistir tanto.

* * *

– ¡No te hagas la tonta conmigo, Videl! –Ireza, inmune a las excusas, atacó de forma frontal y directa–sé que tú y Gohan tienen algo, así que no me lo niegues.

– ¡Quieres bajar la voz! –en pánico, pero controlándose al extremo, Videl se refugió detrás de su característica terquedad y hostilidad–no quiero que después empiece a esparcirse un chisme sin sentido que sólo me complicará la vida.

– ¡Entonces sí estoy en lo cierto! –Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Ireza creyó dar en el clavo– ¡no lo negaste Videl, no lo negaste!

– No estoy aceptando nada, Ireza. Únicamente no quiero que por culpa tuya hablen de mí a mis espaldas–sin lograr evitar un sutil sonrojo, Videl delineó un entrecejo más marcado– ¡ahora deja de inventar boberías!

* * *

Videl, reponiéndose de haber utilizado al extremo su ki, se introdujo en su tina apeteciendo una ducha caliente para aliviar las múltiples punzadas que padecía al flexionar un brazo o una pierna. Masajeando sus pantorrillas, Videl maldecía y blasfemaba con fiereza reprochándose por haber sido tan estúpida de no escuchar las advertencias de Gohan y, al recordarlo, el volcán explotó.

Llevándose las manos al rostro, una Videl invadida por el bochorno no conseguía sacar de su cabeza aquel beso reviviendo lo mucho que le encantó sentirse pegada a él mientras se besaban. Desatando sus coletas, Videl jaló varios de sus mechones entretanto se sumergía permitiéndole al agua cubrirla desde la punta de sus pies hasta el último de sus cabellos.

Se mantuvo así por unos segundos, sintiendo como el calor del líquido a su alrededor envolvía su desnudez relajando sus músculos concediéndole una pizca de alivio. Enseguida fue emergiendo con lentitud, mirándose en el espejo que colgaba frente a ella en una pared. Y viéndose, casi en un estado de trance, Videl delineó sus labios con sus dedos renunciando a los pretextos.

– _¡Ese grandísimo idiota!_ –Molesta, pero sólo de forma fingida, Videl fue retomando la calma– _¿cómo se le ocurre besarme y estando en un parque a la vista de todo el mundo?_

Si no fuese tan orgullosa y necia hubiese telefoneado a Ireza para platicarle de lo ocurrido pidiéndole algún consejo; no obstante, Videl preferiría lanzarse de un puente antes que confesarle a su parlanchina amiga la imagen que ella y Gohan protagonizaron. Lo cual, al no tener más alternativa, la obligó a esconderlo en una jaula en lo más recóndito de su alma y corazón.

Sí, su corazón.

Su corazón, traicionándola, palpitaba con vehemencia amenazándola con hacer explosión en su pecho. Tal cosa la hizo sincerarse más con ella misma, reconociendo lo que desde días atrás venía fraguándose sin que ella pudiese detenerlo materializándose finalmente: estando en las manos de Gohan se sintió bonita, se sintió bella y se sintió querida.

Un cariño que le gustó.

Un cariño que alteró su monotonía.

Un cariño que la dejó con ganas de más.

Vertiendo un puñado de champú en su cabellera, Videl la aseó retirando los trozos de fango peinando sus hebras tal y como su madre solía hacerlo cuando le lavaba el pelo en su niñez. Y al evocarla, Videl se afligía más al no poder contar con su apoyo quedando sola, literal y realmente, ante un desafío que los puñetazos y patadas no eran capaces de vencer.

Con ese escollo repitiéndose una y otra vez en sus adentros, Videl miró con horror como el calendario fue avanzando llegando la mañana del lunes. Un lunes que, además de representar el reinicio de las clases, traía consigo un elemento más: lo volvería a ver otra vez. Y así, vistiéndose al padecer una mezcla de duda y enojo, Videl no tuvo más remedio que presentarse en su salón.

Habiéndose demorado, intencionalmente, Videl caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela preparándose para cuando llegara a su aula. Primero se excusaría con su profesor quien no le pondría problemas para ingresar, segundo se dirigiría a su asiento sin levantar la mirada hacia Gohan y tercero, lo ignoraría hasta el final de los tiempos.

Un plan simple; un plan ilusorio.

– _¡Videl!_

– _¡Carajo!_

Casi sufriendo un infarto, Videl se topó de frente con Gohan al doblar en una esquina quien, llegando tarde otra vez, corría agobiado esperando que su maestro no lo reprendiera por millonésima vez. Y justo al reencontrarse, cualquier plan o discurso que tuviesen preparado se fue por la borda dejándolos en blanco y tartamudeando incoherencias.

Videl, sintiéndose como una ladronzuela, se dio la vuelta queriendo huir de él siendo detenida por Gohan quien la sujetó de una muñeca. Gohan, reavivando sus remordimientos, tragó saliva luchando por construir una disculpa convincente para ella. Por ende, deseando enmendar las cosas, Gohan pronunció su nombre con suavidad ganándose una expresión inquisidora de ella.

– _Videl, sé que estás molesta conmigo por lo que pasó el viernes pasado. Yo de verdad quisiera disculparme, lo lamento mucho…_

– _No…no hace falta que lo menciones. Olvídalo…_

– _No puedo Videl, no puedo…_

– _¿Qué?_

– _Me quería disculpar por lo atrevido que fue de mi parte, sé que no fue correcto haber hecho algo así sin tu consentimiento; pero…_ –halándola hacia él, borrando todo atisbo de temor, Gohan dejó de luchar contra sus sentires y se comportó con una seriedad no propia de él– _te he tomado cariño Videl, admiro mucho lo que has hecho y…_

Videl, sin palabras, no sabía cómo replicar a eso.

– _Lo que trato de decirte es que me disculpo por haberte besado sin tu permiso; pero al sincerarme conmigo mismo acepté que no me arrepiento de lo que pasó._

– _¡No estoy de humor para bromas, Gohan!_

– _No es ninguna broma, hablo muy en serio…_

– _La siguiente ronda de exámenes será la próxima semana, es necesario que todos los maestros se preparen para…_

Interrumpiéndolos, dándoles un susto de muerte, Gohan y Videl escucharon como un par de voces platicaban a medida que se iban aproximando al punto exacto donde ellos se situaban. Entrando en pánico, como dos niños que acababan de perpetrar una travesura, Videl invirtió los papeles jalando a Gohan a un armario de limpieza a unos pocos metros de distancia.

Cerrando la puerta segundos antes de que fuesen descubiertos, ambos compartieron el reducido espacio dentro de ese compartimiento repleto de escobas, trapeadores y demás artículos para el aseo. Muy agitados, como si el destino quisiese que se repitiera el frenesí que tuvieron en el parque, Videl y Gohan respiraban con temor oyendo como el silencio aparentaba dejarlos solos.

– _¡Soy tan estúpida, qué estoy haciendo!_

– _No eres ninguna estúpida…_

– _¡Cállate!_ –Enojada, ella lo calló– _¡todo esto es culpa tuya, tienes la culpa de todo!_

Con fastidio y no teniendo más opción, Videl se reclinó hacia adelante apoyando su sien izquierda en uno de los hombros de Gohan. Allí, sintiendo la misma exaltación que la embriagó en aquel agujero, Videl no pudo resistirse cuando Gohan rodeó su cintura acercándose a ella para susurrarle al oído. Y al oírlo, gustosa y culposamente, Videl se aferró más a él.

– _Yo lo siento mucho, Videl. Pero no me arrepiento de nada…_

– _¿No me estás mintiendo?_

– _Ya sabes muchos secretos sobre mí, no tendría sentido mentirte ahora._

Audaz, respaldado por su ferviente curiosidad, una mano masculina se aventuró debajo de aquella blusa blanca palpando el relieve de la espalda que se escondía en ésta. Con sus dedos, subiendo con lentitud por su espina dorsal, Gohan no tardó en chocar con las correas de su sostén provocando que ella cerrara los ojos con fuerza apretando sus dientes.

– _Mírame, Videl. Mírame…_

En otra época, y sin vacilar, Videl lo hubiese apartado de ella no sin antes propinarle una golpiza que recordaría de por vida. Pero, por más que trató, no fue capaz de tan siquiera intentarlo. Aquel sutil roce, como si fuese una descarga eléctrica, la paralizó en el acto al disfrutar sinceramente de dicha sacudida que erizó sus cabellos.

Muchas veces en el pasado, Ireza le contó de sus varias aventuras amorosas narrándole con lujo de detalles sobre sus citas. Videl, sorprendiéndose a ella misma, en ocasiones imaginaba cómo se sentía estar en los brazos de un chico tal y como Ireza se lo relataba. Por consiguiente; aunque una parte de ella lo negara, Videl se preguntaba si algún día viviría algo ligeramente similar.

– _Anda Videl, mírame…_

Ella, enfocando sus hermosos zafiros azules en él, únicamente guardó silencio ya no sabiendo qué pensar. A pesar de estar en un lugar cubierto por las sombras, Videl juraría que pudo ver como un enorme sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Gohan. Y ella, reaccionando de igual modo, sintió la piel de sus pómulos ruborizarse sin saber muy bien por qué.

– _Eres muy linda…_

Gohan, abofeteándose mentalmente, casi se mordió la lengua al sentirse tan estúpido por su pobre elocuencia. Él, en su interior, tenía muy claro lo que sentía si bien no hallaba la manera para expresarlo. Luego de que ocurrió el incidente, Gohan se marchó a casa encerrándose en su habitación rogándole a Kamisama que la tierra se lo tragara.

Allí, en la seguridad de su recámara, Gohan fue pasando por distintas etapas de crítica y autodescubrimiento hasta acabar dilucidando sus sentimientos. En pánico, creyendo que Videl lo mataría, Gohan atravesó inicialmente por una fase de temor que lo llevó al extremo de pensar en no volver a la escuela nunca más.

Más adelante, al tranquilizarse, Gohan se puso cómodo sobre su cama recordando aquel momento dejando el miedo atrás para hallarse de frente con la fascinación. Y al evocarla, la confianza y la seguridad que tuvo en ese instante regresó imaginando que la tenía junto a él apretándola con delicadeza y cariño.

Pero, para su desdicha, sus sueños se terminaron de repente al ver que en realidad estaba abrazando una de sus almohadas. Sin embargo, aún con la almohada pegada a su pecho, Gohan llegó al final de su viaje. Y allí, en pleno apogeo de su adolescencia, Gohan acabó reconociendo que sus ojos ya no podrían mirarla de nuevo como antes.

Estuvo a punto de pedirle un consejo a su madre pero, no queriendo que la situación se saliese de control, optó por mantenerla en secreto analizando con más quietud lo sucedido. Y así pues, reconociendo que Videl le atraía tanto por su belleza como por su modo de ser, Gohan pasó todo el domingo llenándose de valor para decírselo desahogando la presión que lo asfixiaba.

Por ende, estando con ella ahora mismo, su lado saiyajin vino a su rescate tomando las riendas de sus acciones.

– _Sabes que soy muy torpe para hablar, cuando me pongo nervioso no sé qué hacer y digo estupideces sin sentido pero quiero ser muy claro contigo, Videl_ –con voz gruesa, firme y masculina, un Gohan muy distinto dejó muda a la jovencita junto a él– _me pareces una chica muy valiente, muy fuerte y me gustas…me gustas mucho…_

Videl, desde muy niña, siempre odió esa sensación de sentirse débil jurando que nunca sería una damisela en apuros destacando por su solvencia y tenacidad. Aunque, sin que lograse creerlo, así era como se sentía al oír lo dicho por Gohan. No sabía exactamente cómo; pero estar escondida en un sitio oscuro y muy cerca de un chico con las habilidades de Gohan, le parecía emocionante.

– _¿Te…te gusto?_ –dándose cuenta de cómo sus mejillas se enrojecían aún más, la actitud tosca y áspera de Videl le dio paso a una más suave e, inclusive, femenina– _¿lo dices en serio?_

– _Sí…_

¿Y ahora qué se suponía que debía hacer?

¿Cómo se contestaba a una confesión de tal magnitud?

¿Debería salir huyendo o quedarse y ver hasta dónde llegaba todo?

Sólo se vive una vez, aquellas habían sido las palabras de Ireza unas semanas atrás cuando le narró sin pudor alguno cómo se divirtió con un chico desconocido en una de las tantas fiestas a las que asistía. Videl, reprochándole su forma de ser algo descarriada, recibió tal contestación como excusa y justificación por parte de su amiga rubia para simplemente divertirse.

Videl siempre se prohibió muchísimas cosas, no quería que su imagen de férrea artista marcial se empañara por boberías románticas a las cuales decía no interesarle. Sin embargo, al recordar aquel beso fortuito e inesperado, la justiciera no era capaz de tan siquiera negar que desearía que aquello se repitiese aunque fuese una vez más.

¿Para qué negarlo?

¿Para qué mentir?

* * *

– Está bien Videl, está bien–sin dejar de sonreír con cierta maldad, Ireza ojeaba las páginas de su libro de geografía–no voy a decirte nada por el momento, pero las mentiras acaban desmoronándose con el tiempo.

– En ocasiones eres un verdadero fastidio, no puedo creer que me caigas tan bien–Videl, avergonzada y enojada, le rogaba al cielo no ser desenmascarada– ¡ahora deja de estar inventando cosas sobre mí antes que alguien te escuche y se las crea!

La rubia, sabiendo que había acertado, ni siquiera se molestó en decir algo más aguantándose las ganas de reírse. Videl podría ser el símbolo de la justicia, pero era tan mala mintiendo como un ladrón acorralado. Por ello, dándole un poco de espacio, la rubia se limitó a mirar las marcas rojizas en el cuello de su amiga que claramente identificó como besos y mordeduras.

Ireza, mirando a Gohan quien se ocultaba detrás de su cuaderno mientras leía, sospechaba sin temor a equivocarse quién era el autor de tales marcas.

* * *

Ambos sabían que estaban muy retrasados; y si bien intentaran salir corriendo hacia su salón, ya la lección llevaba más de veinte minutos de iniciada. Lo cual, por las reglas de la preparatoria, los obligaba a esperar fuera de su aula hasta que la próxima clase diese inicio. Resignándose, aceptando que ya no tenía sentido apurarse, tanto Gohan como Videl se quedaron allí encerrados.

Se mantuvieron quietos e inmóviles, petrificados en aquel abrazo en medio de la oscuridad oyendo ocasionalmente a lo lejos la voz de alguien que pasaba por el pasillo. Rogándoles a todas las deidades del universo, los dos pelinegros esperaban que nadie los hallara pudiendo salir de ahí sin ser descubiertos. No obstante, tal idea les resultaba extraña y atrevidamente emocionante.

– _Ahora te pido que no le digas nada de esto a nadie, a nadie_ –Videl, siendo ella la que tomaba la palabra, rápidamente buscó la manera de mantener en secreto la charla que compartían– _yo no quiero que nadie se entere de esto; sobre todo Ireza, si ella llegase a enterarse toda la escuela lo sabrá en cuestión de minutos._

– _Yo te prometo que no diré nada, mis labios están sellados_ –asombrado porque Videl no explotara en su contra, Gohan se arriesgó a abrazarla con un poco más de fuerza percatándose como ella se estremeció por sus acciones– _todo lo que te dicho aquí me lo llevaré a la tumba, puedes contar con ello…_

– _Pues, más te vale_ –aclarando su garganta, Videl pasó de ser la chica de acero a sentirse como una señorita de porcelana– _¿y ahora, qué hacemos?_

– _¿Puedo…puedo…?_

– _¿Qué, qué cosa?_

– _¿Puedo besarte otra vez, Videl?_ –harto de sentir vergüenza, Gohan fue directo– _¿puedo?_

Sólo se vive una vez, la frase de Ireza retumbó en su cabeza por segunda ocasión consecutiva mandando al diablo sus temores, inquietudes y restricciones. Así pues, cayendo ante la tentación, Videl se lanzó al vacío.

– _Sí…_

Ninguno supo quién buscó a quién primero, lo único en lo que podían estar de acuerdo era que sus bocas acabaron encontrándose aventurándose un territorio escasamente explorado. El primer contacto fue igual que en el parque: temeroso, algo inexperto pero muy placentero. Y al saber que nadie podía verlos en aquel escondite, quisieron romper el molde.

¿Quién diría que el tímido Gohan se atrevería a acariciar a una chica tal y como lo hacía ahora?

¿Quién diría que la indomable Videl Satán se derretiría por los trémulos labios de un chico?

Si algún paparazzi abriese la puerta de aquel armario y los fotografiara, habría conseguido lo que sin duda sería una portada de revista que escandalizaría a toda Ciudad Satán. Gohan, desconociéndose a sí mismo, se dejó llevar acariciando cada rincón y curva que Videl ocultaba bajo sus ropas holgadas y nada elegantes.

Videl, como si estuviese peleando con un delincuente, pronto sacó a relucir su personalidad competitiva siendo ella la que empujó a Gohan contra la pared palpando con las manos su musculatura sobrehumana. Si ya había llegado hasta este punto, no tenía caso negar que aquello le gustó. Gohan era como un libro lleno de secretos, cada página guardaba uno más por descubrir.

Al igual que ella.

– _Quiero probar algo diferente…_ –Videl, con voz jadeante, apenas podía escucharse a sí misma mientras recuperaba el aliento.

– _¿Qué cosa?_

– _Abre más la boca…_

Gohan en un principio no entendió, pero pronto lo hizo cuando Videl recobró sus fuerzas y lo haló hacia ella como si fuese el último día de sus vidas. Ireza, muchas veces, le presumió sus hazañas llenando la mente de Videl con imágenes demasiado sugestivas para su gusto. Y en ese instante, con la tranquilidad de no ser vistos, Videl al fin viviría una de las muchas anécdotas de la rubia.

Al sentir la lengua de Videl buscando la suya, Gohan soltó un quejido de sorpresa que provocó una risa entrecortada de ella antes de volver a hacerlo. Gohan, familiarizándose con tal roce, fue entendiendo cómo realizarlo devolviéndole el gesto a una Videl que liberó un largo gemido de placer que, inmediatamente, los incentivó a ir por más.

El entrenamiento para volar quedó en un segundo plano, tanto así que ni lo recordaban mientras continuaban besándose probando ángulos, velocidades y profundidades distintas. En el interior de aquellas cuatro paredes sólo existían ellos dos, los Gohan y Videl que vencieron sus miedos y terquedades dispuestos a saborear las dulces mieles de la juventud.

Porque, sin importar cuántos años pasaran, el recuerdo de aquella locura vivirá eternamente en sus memorias.

El pudor, la timidez y la vergüenza se quedaron en el exterior, dentro de ese oscuro lugar eran un par de adolescentes como cualquier otro. Allí no había censuras, ni limitaciones ni tampoco reglas. Desde ese día en adelante, sin que fuera necesario decirlo, aquel simple almacén de utensilios de limpieza se convertiría en su santuario, en su refugio, en su clandestino nido de amor.

Casi una hora después, con sus pulmones reclamando oxígeno y con sus labios enrojecidos, la campana del receso sonó permitiéndole al resto del estudiantado tomar un descanso preparándose para su siguiente instrucción. Con tal sonido, tanto la heroína como el álter ego del Gran Saiyaman, debieron recobrar la compostura prometiéndose que no dirían nada al respecto.

Apresurándose antes que fueran vistos, abandonaron aquel recinto terminando de ajustar sus desalineadas vestimentas. Y lo hicieron justo a tiempo ya que, un santiamén, el corredor se llenó de miles de alumnos y maestros que caminaban en direcciones opuestas. Pero ninguno de ellos, ni remotamente, podían imaginar el motivo de sus sonrisas cómplices.

Empero, como un tiburón que olfatea la sangre en el océano, Ireza tuvo la capacidad de notar sutiles y casi imperceptibles señales que le indicaban que algo sucedía. No estaba muy segura de qué, pero lo intuía. Por tal causa, al ser una verdadera experta en recolectar información de potenciales chismes, la rubia optó por mirar y oír actuando como si no supiera nada.

– _¡Muy bien Videl, muy bien!_ –Gohan, viendo como la chica con coletas lanzaba puñetazos a una velocidad vertiginosa, le felicitaba por su rápido avance– _¡si continúas con este ritmo, te enseñaré a detectar el ki de los oponentes en unos días!_

Habiendo aprendido a volar, Videl le pidió a Gohan que continuara mostrándole más usos del ki logrando mejorar considerablemente sus habilidades como peleadora. Bajo la tutela de Gohan, Videl perfeccionó su técnica de pelea haciendo que sus ataques fueran casi imposibles de ver para un ser humano ordinario. La Videl de un año atrás, no era ni una fracción de la actual.

Aún le sorprendía cómo se veía el mundo cuando aceleraba, era como si se desconectara de él. En menos de un pestañeo alcanzaba a observar los aleteos de los insectos al flotar, las gotas de lluvia cayendo con elegancia y los movimientos de los criminales en cámara lenta. Nunca antes pudo alcanzar tal nivel, todavía estaba muy distante del de Gohan pero era un progreso sobresaliente.

– _¡Sí!_

Con la excusa que lideraba un grupo de estudio, Gohan le justificó a su madre sus demoras diarias al llegar a casa al terminarse la jornada escolar. Así, con más tranquilidad, Gohan y Videl practicaban en la azotea de la escuela. Para Gohan, aquello fue una forma ligera de despertar su espíritu de luchador. Para Videl, fue un salto gigantesco que de otro modo jamás hubiese dado.

– _Será mejor terminar por hoy, tomemos un descanso antes de irnos._

– _Estoy deseando que comience el siguiente torneo de artes marciales en un mes, estoy segura que ganaré el primer lugar sin problemas_ –aterrizando a pocos metros de Gohan, Videl limpió su frente llena de sudor con su antebrazo– _ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá mi papá cuando vea lo que ahora puedo hacer…_

– _No dudo en que ganes Videl, has progresado muchísimo en muy pocas semanas._

– _Pero no me conformo, quiero ser mucho más fuerte._

Sentándose en el borde de la terraza, Videl se puso cómoda colgando sus agotadas piernas entretanto le sonreía a Gohan. Él, captando el silencioso mensaje, se reclinó sobre ella colocando su cabeza en el regazo de la pelinegra. Ella, sin que pudiese evitarlo, comenzó a juguetear con los alborotados cabellos de Gohan al enredarlos entre sus dedos.

Ambos, viéndose con complicidad, se quedaron en esa posición por un rato disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Gohan, debatiendo con él mismo, se preguntaba si ya era la ocasión correcta para explicarle su origen y la verdad del Torneo de Cell. Quería ser totalmente honesto con ella, quería quitarse ese peso de encima sin ocultarle esos detalles tan importantes.

– _Mañana es sábado, me gustaría poder ir a alguna parte sin que nadie me reconociera a simple vista._

– _Yo conozco un lugar donde nadie te reconocerá_ –extendiendo una mano, un Gohan más seguro y con mayor confianza con ella, le acarició el rostro hablándole con voz baja– _te aseguro que allí nadie te molestará…_

– _¿En serio?_

– _Sí, las Montañas Paoz son un lugar muy hermoso, mi familia es la única que vive allí…_

– _Entonces, me encantaría conocerlas_ –agachándose un poco, Videl le susurró antes de obsequiarle un beso que Gohan no se tardó en devolverle.

Esa era la otra cara de la monera, en las mañanas aprovechaban cuando podían para visitar su guarida y entrenaban por las tardes. En público eran los mismos que todos conocían: una Videl huraña y altanera ocupaba su asiento a su vez que un Gohan inocentón e intelectual hacía lo propio al ser bautizado como el nerd del salón. Sus disfraces funcionaban, eran casi perfectos:

Se gustaban en secreto, se besaban a escondidas.

– _Mañana iré a buscarte, te llevaré a conocerlas…_

– _¿Me estás invitando a una cita, Son Gohan?_

– _Pues sí_ –relajado, regresándole el coqueteo, Gohan le sonrió– _¿quieres salir conmigo?_

– _¿Hace falta que me lo preguntes?_

Con Gohan, Videl reía y sonreía más. Con Videl, Gohan maduró tanto que resultaba irreconocible. Pero, más allá de los besos y los cariños atrevidos, una cuestión comenzó a brotar haciéndoles plantearse un debate fundamental. Un debate que los definiría en su totalidad:

¿Qué eran?

Ya no eran meros compañeros de salón.

Ni tampoco simples amigos.

¿Qué eran?

¿Entonces qué eran?

No fue hasta estar en la soledad de las Montañas Paoz, en un día de campo a las orillas de un riachuelo, que los dos decidieron definirse clara y concluyentemente:

Él era su novio.

Ella era su novia.

Ambos, confirmando el paso que acababan de dar, rodaron por la hierba fresca llenando el ambiente con sus carcajadas. Nunca, nunca antes en sus vidas, habían sentido tanta libertad. El amor era fantástico, pero lo era aún más cuando era inesperado. Era sanador, reconfortante, liberador e inocente. En plena pubertad, nada les parecía imposible, ni complicado ni agobiante.

Sin embargo, al imaginar las reacciones de sus amigos y familiares, todavía preferían esconder su recién formalizada relación. Deseaban disfrutar un poco más de esa sensación de hermetismo e intimidad, no ocultaban que les era divertido verse en las sombras jugando un doble juego. Pese a eso, comprendían que tarde o temprano deberían abandonar el confort de la clandestinidad.

Pero, dejando ese tema para más adelante, continuaron con su cita conociéndose un poco más. Atento, oyéndola sin interrumpirla, Gohan escuchó como ella le narraba el cambio abrupto que vivió al pasar de ser una niña común a ser la hija del salvador del mundo, viéndose agobiada por los fotógrafos y los periodistas que buscaban cualquier cosa para llenar sus periódicos amarillistas.

Gohan, cerrando sus ojos, se imaginaba a una Videl muy pequeña llorando la muerte de su madre viviendo en una jaula de oro sólido. Y al oír sus relatos, Gohan se pasmaba por lo tremendamente parecidos que eran. Ella, tal como él, padeció el dolor de una pérdida al ser muy joven teniendo que asumir retos que fueron moldeando y construyendo su carácter.

Y ella, acunándose sobre él, le pidió que le hablara cómo era vivir en medio de la nada. Gohan, acariciando aquellas coletas que tanto le encantaban, le platicó de las noches silenciosas y serenas donde se podían admirar las estrellas. De las fuertes lluvias que azotaban los árboles con vientos tempestuosos y, por último, de los blancos inviernos que cubrían las cumbres de las colinas.

Videl, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Gohan, le dedicó toda su atención a su sentido del oído disfrutando de la música del bosque. Oyó el agua del río liberando un sonido melodioso, y con tal melodía, Videl comprendía por qué Gohan decía que de ninguna manera cambiaría ese precioso paraíso por la escandalosa y estresante civilización.

No obstante, mientras Videl se relajaba por la sinfonía natural que los envolvía, Gohan se vio seducido por la tibieza que emanaba de ella perdiéndose en la curvatura de aquel cuello femenino. Y al estar allí, Gohan encontraría su más poderosa adicción. Una adicción que, con el pasar de los días, aumentaría hasta dejar marcada la piel de la mujer que le enseñó a amar.

Ella, riéndose al principio por el cosquilleo que sentía, pronto terminaría rindiéndose ante la demandante boca de Gohan quien descubriría lo mucho que le gustaba besarla allí. Videl, sonriendo complacida, no sospechaba que a raíz de aquello tendría que emplear cuanta excusa o pretexto ideara su ingenio para esquivar las interrogantes de su padre e Ireza.

* * *

– Gohan, creo que ya no podemos esconderlo por más tiempo.

– ¿Lo dices por Ireza?

– Sí, es inútil mentirle. Ella sospecha algo.

Arriba, en la azotea de la preparatoria, ambos miraban el atardecer como muchas veces antes lo hicieron al terminar de entrenar. Estando a muy pocos días del inicio del torneo de artes marciales, los dos dieron por finalizado el entrenamiento deseando descansar y reunir fuerzas para los combates. Pero antes de todo eso, debían encarar la realidad que vivían y ocultaban.

– Te amo, Videl. Te amo–abrazándola, como lo ha hecho en incontables ocasiones desde hacía unos meses, un Gohan muy distinto al que asistió a su primer día de escuela le afirmó–y quiero que todos lo sepan. Me encantó guardar el secreto, fue muy divertido mientras duró. Pero creo que ya no es necesario esconderlo más…

– ¿Seguro, de verdad lo crees? –Videl, aferrándose a él, respiró con un tenue nerviosismo al sospechar la reacción de su padre al enterarse– ¿qué haremos si mi padre se opone?

– Videl, hay algo que debes saber–por fin, sabiendo que era ahora o nunca, Gohan se dispuso a revelarle su último gran secreto–sé que te había dicho que ya no te ocultaba nada cuando te dije que yo era el Gran Saiyaman; pero la verdad es que aún me queda una cosa más que confesarte.

– ¿De qué hablas? –Separándose un poco de él, Videl jamás vio tanta seriedad en Gohan como la veía en ese instante– ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

– Te lo diré todo, pero primero quiero mostrarte esto…

Aún en los brazos de Gohan, Videl sintió como una extraña corriente eléctrica erizó sus cabellos viéndose abrumada por ello. Pero de repente, casi como una explosión, el aspecto de Gohan cambió siendo rodeado de un fuego dorado y muy brillante. Y Videl, trayendo recuerdos del lejano pasado, reconoció de inmediato aquel resplandor que vio cuando era niña siete años atrás.

Con eso, el telón de una colosal mentira cayó para siempre.

* * *

– _Anda Videl, sal conmigo_ –Shapner, agitando dos boletos para el cine, intentaba por millonésima vez invitarla a salir– _luego podemos ir a cenar, ya lo tengo todo planeado._

– _Shapner, de verdad, sabes que no…_

– _¿Por qué nunca me das una oportunidad?_ –Sin disimular su decepción, el rubio ya no sabía qué hacer– _de todos modos no estás comprometida con nadie…_

– _Pues sí lo estoy_ –dándose cuenta de lo que dijo, Videl se corrigió rápidamente– _me refiero a que estoy comprometida conmigo misma, además quiero dedicarme a entrenar para el torneo de artes marciales que comenzará muy pronto._

En situaciones como esta, Gohan odiaba tener que actuar distante de Videl para guardar las apariencias. Desearía levantarse y decir públicamente que Videl era su chica, su novia. Todavía lo dejaba atónito afirmar tal cosa, pero al mismo tiempo aquello lo llenaba por dentro como nada lo había hecho antes. Lo cual, consecuentemente, lo llevó a descubrir una nueva faceta suya:

Era celoso, era un chico muy celoso.

No alcanzaba niveles posesivos ni enfermizos, pero sí que le disgustaba la forma tan insistente con la cual Shapner se acercaba a Videl. De no haber sido por su compostura, su volátil temperamento hubiese explotado tal y como solía hacerlo de niño al enfurecerse. Pero, dibujándole una sonrisa, Videl siempre se encargaba de recordarle sus límites a Shapner.

Y el rubio, aceptando una derrota más, no sospechaba que la guerra ya la tenía perdida. Empero, olvidándose de Shapner, Gohan empezaba a ver el lado nada divertido del secretismo. Quería poder extender una mano y tomar la de ella, quería abrazarla en medio de la clase al oír las explicaciones de su maestro, quería decirle que la amaba libre de tener que ocultarlo.

Los días iban pasando uno tras otro, cada vez más se volvía más difícil encontrar alguna justificación para abandonar el salón y guarecerse en el interior de su módico refugio. El Gohan miedoso había desaparecido casi por completo, siendo reemplazado por un Gohan con matices adultos que no le temía a la idea de demostrarle sus sentires a Videl ante los ojos de quién sea.

Su corazón se lo demandaba: continuar fingiendo era algo insostenible. Aunque ese no era el único dilema serio que lo aquejaría.

– _Bien, comencemos con la clase de hoy_ –la profesora de historia, tomando un trozo de tiza, comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón mientras continuaba hablando en voz alta– _como todos ustedes saben, dentro de unos días se conmemorará el séptimo aniversario de la victoria de Mr. Satán ante Cell. Así que por favor abran su libro de historia en la página 327, y también necesito un voluntario para que comience con la lectura._

Gohan, agradeciéndole al cielo que no fue elegido, miró pensativo las ilustraciones y fotografías que su libro mostraba como hechos históricos. Él, mejor que nadie, sabía que lo allí escrito era una completa mentira. Aún así, dicha falsedad le permitió tener una vida tranquila gracias a que el campeón atrajo hacia su persona la atención que, irremediablemente, hubiese caído sobre él.

Mirando de soslayo a Videl, Gohan recordó lo que ella le comentó cuando su mundo dio un giro radical debido a la riqueza que su padre recibió al ser glorificado como el salvador de la Tierra. En los últimos siete años, Videl, sin saberlo, había vivido en una inmensa falacia. Una falacia de la cual era inocente pero, de un modo u otro, era necesario liberarla. Y él, solamente él, podía lograrlo.

¿Pero cómo reaccionaría ella?

¿Se molestaría por haberle ocultado semejante secreto?

Y con las dudas, el miedo encontró un espacio donde florecer. Su historia con Videl todavía era muy corta, apenas comenzaban a escribir las primeras páginas de las que él esperaba que fueran muchísimas. Por ende, aumentando la presión en sus hombros, Gohan comprendía que de no confesarle lo ocurrido ante Cell, tarde o temprano la situación podría salírsele de las manos.

Un año atrás, ninguna de estas cuestiones le habría preocupado en lo absoluto. Su madre, sin que Gohan lo pensara, había conseguido su objetivo: sacarlo del aislamiento haciéndole vivir vivencias nuevas, vivencias que bajo otras circunstancias jamás se hubiera atrevido a experimentar. Milk era la gran arquitecta de su evolución, una evolución llevada a cabo por Videl.

Por otro lado, fue tal su nivel de abstracción que ni se dio cuenta cuándo concluyó la lección.

– _Quiero que escriban un ensayo sobre la victoria de Mr. Satán para la próxima clase, hablen de lo que recuerdan de ese día: dónde estaban, qué edad tenían, dónde vivían y cómo se sintieron cuando Mr. Satán salvó el mundo_ –viendo en su reloj de pulsera que la campana sonaría en pocos segundos, la maestra no olvidó dejarles una larga y molesta tarea que intuía que muchos no cumplirían– _de todos los ensayos presentados, escogeré el mejor para que sea incluido en la ceremonia de celebración que la escuela está preparando._

Y justo a tiempo, liberándolos a todos de sus asientos, el timbre se hizo presente provocando una estampida de jóvenes ansiosos por regresar a sus casas ignorando sus deberes escolares. Sin embargo, moviéndose a una velocidad impensable e imperceptible, dos siluetas se abrieron paso entre la multitud llegando en menos de un santiamén a la terraza de la preparatoria.

Decidiendo que hoy terminarían con el entrenamiento, Videl le pidió un favor muy especial a Gohan. Un favor que venía meditando desde no hacía mucho.

– _¿Estás segura?_

– _Claro, quiero medir mis fuerzas contigo y qué mejor manera que una pelea. Así pondré a prueba todo lo que aprendí._

– _De acuerdo, está bien_ –poniendo su mochica junto a la de Videl, Gohan no se sacaba de la mente todo el tema de Cell pero no se atrevía a tocarlo– _trata de no excederte, es sólo una pelea de práctica._

– _¡Qué aguafiestas!_ –Colocándose en su posición favorita, Videl era la primera en tomar la iniciativa– _¡anda, arriba esa guardia!_

– _¿Ya te he dicho que eres demasiado impulsiva?_ –Recogiendo las mangas de su camisa, Gohan procedió a flexionar las rodillas.

– _Sí, y por eso te gusto…_

Videl, tomando la delantera, no se demoró en atacarlo mostrando un grandioso despliegue de diversas técnicas que eran el fruto de la guía y la instrucción de Gohan. Ella, atacándolo con intensidad, no se midió ni se guardó nada. Y Gohan, dándole la razón, se decía en sus adentros que aquello fue justamente lo primero que le hizo mirarla de forma diferente.

Aquel coraje y agallas, eran el sello más representativo de Videl Satán. Si bien ambos sabían que ella no lo derrotaría, eso no fue un impedimento para que ella se dejara llevar queriendo ganar. Gohan, cuidando de no lastimarla, puso a prueba sus reflejos y su defensa deseando comprobar si ella aún incurría en las mismas equivocaciones producto de su exceso de confianza.

Quizás por su naturaleza humana jamás alcanzaría los niveles de poder que otros sí alcanzaban, pero eso no le restaba valía ni mérito. Videl era una luchadora nata, era una mujer valiente que se arriesgaba a salvar a otros sin temerle ni a los disparos ni a las navajas. Y Gohan, al verla enfrentarlo con todo lo tenía aunque no ganase, supo que ella llegó a su vida para quedarse.

– _¿Por qué estabas tan pensativo en la clase de historia?_ –descansando, mirando juntos el atardecer, Videl le preguntó entretanto jugaba con su despeinada cabellera puntiaguda– _me di cuenta que lucías molesto…_

– _Bueno, yo…_ –queriendo alivianar el peso, Gohan fue honesto mientras se ponía cómodo sobre las piernas de ella– _no tengo nada en contra de Shapner, no es un mal tipo pero…_

– _¿Pero?_

– _Pero me gustaría confrontarlo y decirle que deje de insistirte, me gustaría decirle que eres mi novia…_

A Videl, sonriendo con humor, le pareció tan graciosa y satisfactoria tal exclamación. Ella nunca fue alguien que le diese importancia a los intentos de Shapner, para ella era algo cotidiano decirle que no. Sin embargo, al palpar los evidentes celos de Gohan, no ocultaba que le gustaron. Sentirse querida, valorada y deseada por él solamente le confirmaba que su noviazgo era puro y sincero.

Lástima que no pudiesen expresar lo que sentían en público, desearía mandar al carajo los cuchicheos de los demás pudiendo estar con él ante la mirada de quién sea. Videl, llegando a la misma conclusión de Gohan, pensaba que ya era hora de salir de las sombras. Le encantaría entrar a su casa con Gohan a su lado diciéndole a su padre que él era su novio, le encantaría hacerlo.

Pero Videl, ni en sus más locos ni disparatados sueños, vaticinaba que eso sucedería muy pronto.

– _No te preocupes, sé manejar a Shapner_ –ella, mirándolo directo a los ojos, perdiéndose en el negro de sus pupilas, le aseveró con tono relajado– _Shapner es como un búmeran, siempre regresa pero algún día entenderá…_

Gohan, sonriéndole, se volteó hacia el horizonte viendo junto a ella como la circunferencia del sol se escondía permitiéndole a la noche apoderarse del cielo. Allí, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, lamentaban que el doble juego que consolidó su relación fuese el obstáculo que les impidiese actuar y comportarse como una pareja más ante la vista de todos.

Llegado el momento de partir, y con la luna siendo testigo de su amor, los dos se despidieron con un largo y pausado beso como ya era su costumbre al marcharse. Y ahí, ni ella ni mucho menos él, imaginaban que al día siguiente los dos tomarían una decisión que los llevaría a colocar una pieza más en el complejo e inesperado rompecabezas que mutuamente protagonizaban:

Videl, cansada de huir de las suspicacias de Ireza, ya no lo haría más.

Gohan, revelándole el enigma más grande de su existencia, le contaría toda la verdad sobre Cell.

Y tomados de la mano, apoyándose el uno en el otro, Gohan y Videl se adentraron con valentía en la mansión Satán ignorando a los murmurantes sirvientes que les veían caminar en dirección hacia el campeón mundial. Videl, habiendo confirmado antiguas sospechas, aún iba atando cabos sueltos hasta construir un mosaico que destruía la más aclamada hazaña de su padre.

Mr. Satán, petrificándose al verlos llegar, estaba a punto de oír un relato que lo cambiaría todo para siempre.

 **Fin**

Hola, quiero darles las gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de leer hasta el último párrafo, sé que fue un One-Shot muy largo y espero no haberlos aburrido. Esta historia la comencé a escribir a cuentagotas, aprovechaba algunos momentos libres para ir moldeando la idea e inevitablemente se fue haciendo más y más grande hasta que al fin pude terminarla.

Como ya lo he hecho muchas veces en el pasado, deseo agradecerle nuevamente a mi querida amiga **Linkyiwakura** por autorizarme a utilizar otro de sus dibujos de Gohan y Videl como portada para la historia. Aunque es un boceto, la imagen de Gohan sobre las piernas de Videl mientras ambos se miran en silencio me resultó totalmente irresistible. Tenía que hacer un fic al respecto.

Ojalá la narración no les haya resultado confusa, se me ocurrió usar dos líneas de tiempo que al final convergen en una misma. No lo tenía planeado pero lo hice sobre la marcha, en lo personal me gustó mucho ese detalle y espero que a ustedes también. Bueno, me despido por ahora, muchísimas gracias por leer y si lo desean siéntanse libres de comentar. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
